


Thief

by fengirl88



Series: Bad Language [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Watson's a restless sleeper.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Thief challenge at fan_flash works, and set early in the Bad Language series.

Watson’s a restless sleeper. Be a surprise if he weren’t, Afghanistan and all things considered. Human bloody radiator too, it turns out. That’ll be a trial come the summer. If they last that long. Lestrade still can’t quite believe they’ve made it this far.

Right now, he’ll take all the heat he can get. It’s brass monkey weather, and the bedclothes keep migrating to Watson’s side of the bed. Lestrade grabs a fistful of duvet and tugs it back. John makes a whuffling noise of sleepy protest and shoves backwards, pressing his arse distractingly against Lestrade’s cock. 

This won’t do; the alarm’s set for 5. Lestrade turns over reluctantly, tugging at the bedclothes again.

“Oi!” John yelps, as Lestrade’s backside makes contact. “Your arse is bloody freezing.”

“Oh yeah?” Lestrade says. “Can’t imagine why. Oh hang on, yes I can, it’s because some thieving sod keeps nicking the duvet.”

“Are you going to arrest me?” John says hopefully. He kisses the back of Lestrade’s neck and gives his cock an exploratory squeeze.

“Not tonight, Josephine,” Lestrade says, removing his hand firmly. “I’ll deal with you tomorrow.”

“Promises, promises – Fucking hell, your feet are like blocks of ice!”

“And whose fault is that?” Lestrade says, pressing them against John’s warm shins. “Stop moaning, Watson, you know you’ve nobody but yourself to blame.”


End file.
